In my Pat. Nos. 3,585,662 and 3,716,879, there are shown tools for cutting and bending rods, chain links, wires and the like wherein there are two pivotally connected bars provided with cooperative cutting edges and a lever pivotally connected to one of the bars for effecting pivotal movement of the two bars relative to each other to shear a part placed between the cutting edges. In the aforesaid tool, the entire shearing force is provided by a lever and single force-transmitting pin fixed to the lever at a fixed radial distance from the pivot axis of the lever. This requires that either the cutting pressure be sacrificed to provide sufficient blade travel to cut through large diameter stock, or that long blade travel be sacrificed to obtain an initial high cutting pressure to enable cutting through very hard, tough, large gauge stock. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a tool with both advantages, to wit, an initial high cutting pressure at a relatively slow speed to provide for cutting hard, tough stock, and also a long blade travel at a relatively high speed for cutting all the way through large gauge stock. Other advantages over known cutting tools are derived from the fact that the closing of the cutting edges on the part to be cut serves to retain the part between the blades in contrast to scissors-type cutters which tend to expel a part from between them, and the fact that the tool provides for a wide range of cutting from large diameter reinforcing steel rod and cables to fine wires and insulation materials and the like.